


He couldn’t say no, and nor did he want to.

by vayyyx



Series: No, never. [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Harry has an unordinary situation, and Louis is unable to say no, and nor does he want to.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	He couldn’t say no, and nor did he want to.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is an UnderAge AU. If that is deemed offensive by yourself, do not read!  
> Btw: this is a bit flithy, I don't know where it came from...

“Louis?” 

Louis awakes groggily to the quiet voice cracking his name. Opening an eye to look up at the boy quickly to see he wasn’t physically harmed, he turned to glance at his bedside table where the clock read 3:48am. The room was in extreme darkness besides the faint blue glow from the digital numbers. No telly light, no moon or light from the street lamps outside it was all blocked by the rather clumsily placed black sheet over Louis bedroom windows. 

“Harry are you alright?” the boy just sort of stands there shifting awkwardly looking down at Louis, or thats what he assumes before he straightens himself up against the headboard, reaching to grab his glasses on the table. He was right, it is almost creepy how Harry is just standing over his bed, face looking clearly distraught, visible even in the shadows. 

“I just wanted to say I-I’m s-sorry Louis.” A single tear spilling from Harry’s eye to land somewhere on the floor. 

“Sorry for what Haz?” Louis shuffles over in the sheets to signify that Harry take a seat on the bed. Which he does. 

“I am such a fucking burden on you, I mean look at me, almost four in the morning and here I am waking you up like a crying mess.” Louis is even more confused then before he almost assumed that Harry had broken something and had a guilty conscious about it but obviously that wasn’t the case. The curse word throwing him off even more, the only time he had heard the thirteen year old swear was once before when he slipped on the ice and an almost silent ‘shit’ left his mouth. 

“Harry, love I am confused I need you to elaborate, you have nothing to be sorry for?” 

“I should go into a home Louis, some orphanage or something.” Harrys tears streaming continuously down his cheeks now with every word. 

“Harry, no, no, I could never...You don’t belong in any children's home. You’re okay here, right?” Louis beginning to feel extremely sympathetic toward the young teen knowing where the conversation was now derived from. Harry had an unusual case. Louis was best friends with Harrys Aunt Melinda, who was the guardian of Harry since the boy was seven years old, (when she was only a mere nineteen), after his mother died from a sever case of colon cancer, and tragically about six months ago Harrys Aunt was killed in a drunk driving accident. 

Now with that being said, one would think Harry would get ‘passed on’ to another family member, maybe some grandparents or to child services to be placed in the system but that’s not the case. Harry’s mother was a single parent, in all honesty nobody knew who his father was, so he was out of the picture, his grandparents both having had their two daughters at an extremely late age in life were also passed on. So when Louis best friend died all so young, it was quiet the shock to see she had a Will, her reason for starting it apparently was for the sake of Harry, and in her Will was stated that if anything were to happen to her knowing that Harry had no family left, she would like if Louis was asked if he would take guardian ship of Harry before he was sent into Child Services. 

Louis had known Harry since he was seven, and when he was asked to take custody of Harry, he really could not say no, nor did he want to. Being twenty six, and having guardian ship over a thirteen year old these past months really hasn’t been all that difficult. Given that Harry really was rather quiet now a days... 

“I like it here Louis I love you, it’s just wh-what if something happens to you because of me I get everyone kil...”

“HARRY, do not say what you were about too. That in no way at all is true, it in reality love is just life. And I can tell you it’s unfair and truly shitty but babe, there’s nothing else I can do. As long as you want to be here I’m happy, but I need you to try and be happy too, know that you have nothing to do with this shit that has happened okay?” Harry turned his legs up onto the bed and quiet hastily throw his arms around Louis neck and sobs into his unclothed chest. 

“Think you can get some sleep now?” Louis coos in Harrys ear lovingly. 

“Can I sleep in here with you?” Teary eyes lock with Louis and despite him feeling a little off at the request just for the fact Harry is a teenager, he couldn’t say no, and nor did he want to. 

“Of course babe.” Louis pulls the duvet up over both their bodies and lies down, Harry still not untangling himself from Louis. After a few minutes Louis wonders if Harry as already fallen asleep but he was wrong. 

“I like when you call me stuff like that.” Harrys speech stifled from his lips speaking into Louis chest. 

“Call you what?” He doesn’t recall saying any sort of ‘stuff’ out of the ordinary. 

“Never mind.” 

“No Harry let me know, I want to know what makes you happy.” Louis gently rubs his hand up Harrys bare back soothingly. 

“Erm..babe, l-love and stuff.” Harry tucks his face further into Louis neck, and Louis can not help but shiver at the feeling of the teens warm breath on his skin, along with what he just said. Babe and Love were terms of endearment Louis said to practically....anyone. He really did not know how to respond to that it is not like he could say ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘alright cool, time for bed.’ 

“Well I guess I’ll remember that babe.”

That was most definitely a moan Louis just heard, may have been the quietest of moans but it was undoubtably a moan. It seems Harry really did like being called ‘babe’ more than he’d been letting on. Oh. Oh. Louis upper thigh was greeted unexpectedly by a small nudge following the moan. Debating wildly in his head to move away a bit, or to just stay still and keep quiet, the second won. 

“Louis, I’m uh..” 

“What Harry?” Thank god for that damned sheet because Louis cheeks were flushing. 

“I’m ya know.. Horny.” Harrys voice squeaking on the last word.

“Oh, well do you want me to get up so you can uhm work on that.” What an idiot thing to say but all Louis was trying to do was reframe his own cock from hardening, which he was failing at miserably. 

“No, well you can, but you are...hard too.” Harrys knee propped up to graze Louis crotch, also pushing his own hardness further into Louis hip. Louis really didn’t no what to do, Harry was a minor and literally half his age.

“Harry, we can’t do this...I’m so much older than you, it’s not right.” Squeezing his eyes shut so to not turn over and flip on top of the boy. 

“You’re not old Louis, please.” Harry was continuously grinding into Louis, letting out small pants. “When I came in here tonight, upset just seeing you made it better and because of you I’m like this Lou.” What how could it be? “Because of me Harry, why?” 

“I think about you every night, every fucking night Louis, like this, so please help me, make me feel good.” Louis was spent at this point his conscious leaving completely and now he just really couldn’t say no, and nor did he want to. 

“What do you want baby, how can I make you feel better.” Baby was special to Harry, he was never called that by Louis before tonight, he had to stop jutting against the older lads leg in fear of coming undone far to quickly. 

“Touch me.” 

And that was all Louis needed to hear.  
He flipped himself, so he was now straddling over Harrys slim waist. His small hipbones pointing forward under his smooth pale skin. Harrys skin seemed to shine white almost in contrast to Louis own sun kissed skin. Louis cock jerked a bit when those young inexperienced hips pushed up into him, just searching for any kind of friction. 

“Are you sure?” Louis panicked quickly about the teen having second thoughts.

“Yes, Louis. Please touch me, it hurts.”

Louis took in a deep breath as scurried backward a bit, see just by the small blue light that Harry was indeed painfully hard. Rubbing his thumbs on his delicate hips for a moment, he than reached to pull down Harrys pajama pants revealing a very aching looking cock that already had precum on top, that was now dripping back onto Harrys stomach. 

 

Dipping his head down to kiss the Harrys inner thighs before engulfing Harrys prick almost completely like a whore would, just to pull back up and give some serious attention to the throbbing head. Teasing Harry with a few kitten licks to the slit earned him a good tug on his hair. 

“Please Louis, do that againnn, mm, like that all the way in.” Harry at the moment was incapable of just asking for Louis to continue deep throating him, or he was unaware of the term. 

“You want me to take you all the way in my mouth baby, huh? Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Louis absentmindedly moving his hand up and down Harrys shaft while he spoke. 

“Yes please LouLou, I want that.” The childish nickname Harry had given him when he was nine, sent Louis overboard, swallowing Harrys dick in his mouth quickly, hallowing his cheeks and dipping his face more forward to try to prevent from gagging. Harry proceeded with the offer he was given and thrust hard and fast upward into Louis throat, creating tears in the creases of his eyes. Panting hard and trying to move his tongue around the best he could while being choked, he couldn’t help but gag a little. Causing Harry to pull out of his mouth.

“Are you okay Louis, did I hurt you?” Concern sounding sincere in his voice. 

“No, Harry you’re so sexy please let me finish.” and all Harry could do was moan as he flopped back down and placing his hand back on Louis head. A few minutes later Harry could feel a tight warm sensation in the lower part of his stomach signaling his orgasm. 

“Lo-u- Lou-is I’m gonna..” Louis just hummed around Harrys shaft sucking him hard until he felt Harrys warm cum hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed everything Harry gave.  


End file.
